Suomen karsinta 2006
Ajankohta: Alkukarsinta 1: Perjantai 13.1.2006 klo: 21.00 Alkukarsinta 2: Perjantai 20.1.2006 klo: 21.00 Alkukarsinta 3: Perjantai 27.1.2006 klo: 21.00 Alkukarsinta 4: Perjantai 3.2.2006 klo: 21.00 Finaali: Lauantai 10.3.2006 klo: 20.00 Kilpailupaikka: Alkukarsinnat: Ylen tv-studio, Tohloppi, Tampere Finaali: 994-halli, Caribia, Turku Juontajat: Jaana Pelkonen, Heikki Paasonen, Antero Mertaranta (vain finaalissa) Kilpailumenetelmä: '''Levy-yhtiöiden ja artistien kutsukilpailu '''Arvostelu: Puhelinäänestys Keväällä 2006 Suomessa elettiin euroviisujen suhteen miltei epätoivoista aikaa. Yleisradion satsauksista huolimatta menestystä ei kansainvälisessä loppukilpailussa siunaantunut. Sekä lehdistön että yleisön mielenkiinto kisaa kohtaan laski, kuin lehmän häntä, joten Yle päätti kokeilla jotain uudenlaista. Itse karsinnan rakenne säilyi jotakuinkin samantyyppisenä, kuin kolmessa aikaisemmassakin, mutta kilpailijat pääsivät mukaan uutta reittiä. Tällä kertaa Yleisradio ei järjestänyt avointa sävellyskilpailua, eikä myöskään kutsunut lauluntekijöitä säveltämään euroviisukappaleita. Sen sijaan yhdessä levy-yhtiöiden kanssa päätettiin edustuspaikasta kisaavat artistit tai yhtyeet, jotka esittivät ohjelmistolleen ominaista materiaalia karsintaestradilla. Samalla oli tarkoitus jollain tavoin juhlistaa Suomen neljättäkymmenettä osallistumista Eurovision laulukilpailuun ja juhlasta muodostuikin ennen näkemättömän valtava spektaakkeli. Ehdokaslistasta yritettiin muokata monipuolinen, jotta mahdollisimman moni suomalainen perhe olisi vääntäytynyt tv-vastaanottimiensa ääreen. Varsinaiset nimiartistit loistivat kuitenkin odotetusti poissaolollaan ja näytti, että levy-yhtiöt uhrasivat viisuihin ainoastaan b-listojen kiinnityksiään – artisteja, joiden jatko yhtiöille levyttävinä artisteina oli jossain määrin katkolla. Osalla oli kuitenkin myös uusi albumi valmisteilla, joten he poimivat Yleisradion tarjoaman ilmaisen mainosajan pois kuleksimasta. Viime hetken vetäytymisistä johtuen Yle joutui päästämään mukaan myös pari nimeä omasta viisukarsintareservistään. Tällaisiä olivat Kiovan taustatytöt Nina Tapio ja Hanna-Riikka Siitonen, jotka eivät kuitenkaan halunneet viisukarsinnasta Taikapeilin comebackia, sekä Gary Revel jr:n ympärilleen kokoama lauluryhmä Safe Six. Jotta levy-yhtiöt eivät olisi suuttuneet, poistettiin myös kolmesta aikaisemmasta karsinnasta tutut alueraadit ja kaikki valta annettiin katsojien käsiin. Samasta syystä kukaan osallistujista ei karsiutunut alkukarsinnoissa, vaan niissä kilpailivat kunkin esiintyjän kaksi eri laulua, joista kansa äänesti mieluisamman finaaliin. Alkukarsinnat pidettiin neljänä peräkkäisenä perjantai-iltana Tohlopin tv-studioilla, jotta kustannukset saatiin pidettyä kurissa. Jokaisessa kisaili siis kolme esiintyjää kahden laulun voimin. Ensimmäiseen alkukarsintaan laitettiin mielenkiinnon herättämiseksi kisan vetonaulat: jo ennakkoon kohua herättänyt hirviörock-yhtye Lordi sekä tenori Tomi Metsäketo. Lordi oli lyönyt itsensä läpi kesällä 2002 hitillään ”Would you love a monsterman”. Heidän esikoisalbuminsa ”Get heavy” myi hienosti platinaa, mutta toisen levyn flopatessa heidät leimattiin jo melkein yhden hitin ihmeeksi. Tomi Metsäketo oli julkaissut kaksi mukavasti menestynyttä albumillista hempeitä lemmenlauluja. Heidän välissään esiintyi edellisvuoden karsinnoissa viisufaneille tutuksi tullut Jennie. Toisessa alkukarsinnassa vuoron saivat vuoden 2002 tangokuningatar Johanna Pakonen, jonka backcataloguesta löytyi kaksi pitkäsoittoa, tähän asti ruotsin kielellä esiintynyt Ville Pusa sekä Taikapeilin tytöt, joilla ei ollut edes voimassaolevaa levytyssopimusta. Johannan kahdesta laulusta finaaliin äänestettiin diskokomppinen iskelmä ”Kerta viimeinen”. Ville oli vaihtanut esityskielen englanniksi ja pyytänyt toiseen kappaleeseen duettokaverikseen lähinnä taustalaulutehtävistä tutun Christa Renwallin. Villen ja Christan duetto ”Eternally” äänestettiin jatkoon. Nina ja Hanna-Riikka lauloivat finaaliin rockahtavamman kappaleensa ”Who I am”. Renkuttava kesäreggae ”This is what we came for” ei miellyttänyt puhelinäänestäjiä, vaikka taustalaulajana esityksessä nähtiin edellisvuoden edustajamme Geir Rönning, joka oli ollut myös mukana tekemässä laulua. Vuoden 2001 tangoprinsessa Annika Eklund avasi kolmannen alkukarsinnan Kerkko Koskisen säveltämällä kappaleella ”Shanghain valot”. Mahtipontisesta ja tarttuvasta iskelmästä tuli välittömästi suuri fanisuosikki ja myöhemmin Annika sai siitä ensimmäisen ison hittinsä. Huhuttiin, että ”Shanghain valojen” jatkopaikan varmistamiseksi Annika lauloi toisen laulunsa ”Sinussa on jotain” tahallaan nuotin vierestä. Toisen Popstars-kilpailun myötä julkisuuteen ponnahtanut Jane-yhtye oli kutistunut trioksi ja suunnitteli toista albumiaan. He esittivätkin kaksi kappaletta tulevalta levyltään, joista jatkoon pääsi albumin nimikkoraita ”V.I.P.”. Levy ei kuitenkaan menestynyt ja pian Jane haudattiin. Bändin jäsenistä Tea Hiilloste saavutti kuitenkin myöhemmin menestystä sooloartistina. Turun seudulta oleva rock-yhtye Kilpi oli kolmas ehdokas, joilta jatkoon pääsi rauhallisempi veto ”Katharsis”. Viimeinen alkukarsinta oli tarjonnaltaan vaatimattomin. Jari Sillanpään vuonna tangokuningattareksi valittu Marita Taavitsainen eli urallaan hiljaisempaa vaihetta ja vaisuja olivat myös hänen viisuehdokkaansa. Jatkoon pääsi Kaija Kärkisen ja Ile Kallion kynäilemä laulu ”Enkeli itkee”. Katariina Hänninen oli saavuttanut jonkin asteista huomiota edellisvuonna julkaistulla esikoisalbumillaan, mutta pian viisujen jälkeen hänen tähtensä sammui lähes kokonaan. Viimeisenä vetonaan Katariina vaihtoi alkukarsintojen jälkeen laulukielen suomesta englantiin, mutta se ei pelastanut häntä finaalin toiseksi viimeiseltä sijalta. Safe Sixissä esiintyi Garyn lisäksi mm. Jennie, Charles Salter ja vuonna 2004 Sillanpään taustalla Istanbulissa tanssinut Anniina Rubinstein. Yhtyeen yllätykseksi kansa halusi heidän esittävän finaalissa balladin ”I can’t wait”, vaikka kaikki satsaus oli tehty monimutkaisen koreografian sisältäneeseen ”Livin’ it up” kappaleeseen. Kun kaksitoista finalistikappaletta oli saatu selville, Torinon olympialaiset aiheuttivat viisuiluun yli kuukauden mittaisen tauon. Finaali järjestettiin maaliskuussa Turun Caribiassa, joka oli herättänyt Ylen mielenkiinnon edellisvuoden alkukarsinnoissa. Juhlavuoden kunniaksi väliaikanumeroina niin alkukarsinnoissa kuin finaalissakin esiintyi entisiä euroviisuedustajiamme. Yle oli saanut vihdoin sääntöihin kirjattua myös pykälän, joka velvoitti levy-yhtiöitä julkaisemaan kilpailukappaleista kokoelmalevyn. Sääntöihin unohtui kuitenkin kirjata pykälä, milloin masternauhat on toimitettava ja Warner Music Finland kiersi säännön kieltäytymällä toimittamasta Tomi Metsäkedon ja Annika Eklundin kappaleita ennen kuin on myynyt tarpeeksi heidän omia levyjään. SonyBMG:n kaartiin kuuluva Lordi satsasi kisoihin eniten ja satsaus myös tuotti tulosta. TV-mainokset kilpailevilla kanavilla motorisoivat äänestäjät soittamaan ja tekstaamaan Lordin äänestysnumeroihin ja lopulta toiseksi tulleeseen Tomi Metsäketoon kertyi yli kahdenkymmenentuhannen äänen kaula. Lordin valinta Suomen edustajaksi synnytti ennennäkemättömän kohun ja syytöksiä sateli suunnalta jos toiseltakin. Milloin heitä syytettiin satanisteiksi ja milloin heidät yhdistettiin perättömästi rikolliseen toimintaan. Sujuvasanaisena miehenä tunnettu yhtyeen keulahahmo Mr. Lordi alias Tomi Putaansuu tyrmäsi kuitenkin kaikki syytökset johdonmukaisesti. Seuraavaksi ongelmia aiheuttivat Lordin kansainvälisessä finaalissa tarvitseman pyrotekniikan kustannukset, mutta niistäkin selvittiin. Kaikkien vaikeuksien jälkeen tie avautui ja Lordi toi Suomelle viisuhistorian ensimmäisen voiton, jonka jälkeen puukottajat muuttuivat selkääntaputtelijoiksi. Yhtye sai uralleen hurjan nosteen ja tuskin edes muistaa, että kesällä 2006 ”Hard rock hallelujah” valittiin myös Tampere-talon juhlakonsertissa kaikkien aikojen euroviisuksi. LOPPUTULOKSET: Luokka:Suomen karsinnat